wiki_of_rightfandomcom-20200213-history
Filthy Frank
Filthy Frank (Born as G. Miller) is the protagonist of the DizastaMusic and TVFilthyFrank YouTube channels and is known for offensive, shocking, alternative, and filthy humor. Filming himself, his friends, and the bizarre entities living in his house, Frank has become the star of his own show: The Filthy Frank Show. An internet comedian, vlogger, Chef, musician, and absolute madman, Filthy Frank is the edgiest man on the internet. He worked alongside Shrek and Sir Topham Hatt during the Weaboo crisis. History According to the Filthy Frank wiki, Frank was previously known as G. Miller, a filthy child born from his mother's asshole in the early 1960's. He was born with his twin brother, who's name is Chin. He was previously part of The Tempura Boys, but all of that changed when G discovered that his twin brother had mutated into a powerful lycra god known as Chin-Chin. Chin-Chin took the throne as king of the ghetto and became a fearsome leader among the people. Sometime after Chin-Chin became king, G would travel to Realm 6.2 to escape Chin-Chins gang, who were after G at that time. In Realm 6.2, G would create new personas to disguise himself from Chin-Chin. One of Gs personals included an acne-ridden, bad-tempered Asian named Frank. After many years of hiding as Frank in Realm 6.2, G would slowly forget about his previous life in the ghetto and all those he knew back there. Even after Chin-Chin had been brutally murdered by Prometheus, G still decided to decided to go by the name Frank for unknown reasons. In 1989, Frank went to Berlin to help tear down the Berlin Wall. He met Mr. Magic Man, and the two fell in love. After Frank realized that Mr. Magic Man had nefarious intentions, he left him and traveled back to Japan. Sometime in 2011, a 50 year old Frank began making vlogs for a website called YouTube. The first of the YouTube vlogs were re-upload of vlogs that Frank made during the early 1980s when he was a young teenager. These early vlogs were rants that documented Franks awkward high school life. Around early 2012, Frank noticed the popularity on these re-uploaded vlogs and began to make more. The rest is history. He is the main character of the videos on the DizastaMusic channel and appears in most of the media published on the channel. He is arguably the filthiest man on YouTube. It's not known if there exists a filthier man on the planet at all, but it's hard to imagine anyone filthier than Frank himself. He is rarely seen without his famous blue and white striped shirt. One of his passions is the Chef Boyardee's canned Ravioli, as we can see in some videos. It is possible that Frank is racist, as he does not "like people's skin darker than mine, and people who pray to shrines. "Cause they're dirty, they walk around barefoot, and they have no vaccine's." (FF and the Crew) Frank's current residence is the Nairobi Desert. He is also able to teleport to other Realms in his universe, as well as ours, via his closet. But, when he exits the closet, he shows surprise or uncertainty, so the teleportation system may be random. Trivia * Frank has his own laboratory where he does research, but all his research shows little to no progress. * He sometimes watches Little Amadeus. * Frank was meant to originally appear in the first Sense of Right Alliance game, but his exclusion is still unknown. Gallery Stoneage_Music.png|Frank listening to his favorite music genre mmm watcha say.png|Mmm watcha saaaaayyyyy Human_Ramen_Complete.png|Frank in Human Ramen Filthy Frank thing.png|Frank disappointed TooDamnFilthy.png|Motion blur Category:Characters Category:Shitposting Category:Heroes Category:Badasses Category:Earth-69420